


The one where Jake makes everyone cry

by Eveliiina



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Jake, Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveliiina/pseuds/Eveliiina
Summary: Jake's wedding vows.Literally no plot, just Jake being sappy and making everyone cry at his and Amy's wedding.





	The one where Jake makes everyone cry

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my 10 pm product of teeth rotting sweetness, peraltiago style.

Jake cleared his throat. “Okay, here we go: I can be very immature. I mostly act before I think. I have terrible handwriting and I put orange soda in my cereal. I hog the sheets and I talk way too much about Die Hard. I make terrible jokes and on more than one occasion I have accidentally set a fire inside the precinct.”

A small noise could be heard from where Captain Holt was sitting with Kevin.

Amy was looking at Jake with a mildly confused expression, at which he only smiled and continued on.

“What I mean to say is that I can be a difficult person. I have flaws and I do things that irk a lot of people. I’m thirty-five years old and seventy-five percent of the time I act like I’m fifteen. I’m a person people like to keep as a friend, as an acquaintance or in the cases of romantic relationships, people usually don’t tolerate me for more than a week.

“Which is why it’s damn near a miracle that you, Amy Santiago, want to marry me. Every day, it feels like a dream, and I keep wondering when I’m gonna wake up and see that this has all been in my head.”

Jake sniffled.

“The fact that it’s not actually a figment of my imagination; that you are actually standing there, in front of me, in your white dress and your ten inch heels that are probably a torture to be in, and you’re willing to marry a mess like me - it honestly amazes me.”

Amy’s smiling now, and Jake can tell that she’s itching to tell him that he’s not that big of a mess, but she’s biting her lip to stay quiet so that he can finish his speech.

“All that being said, you have somehow managed to make me a better person. I may be immature at times, but I don’t run away when things get serious anymore. You’ve taught me the importance of being prepared and not rushing into situations without a plan. Also, my grammar has improved by like, twenty percent, and I’m sure the Sarge can attest to that.”

Amy let out a giggle and someone in the second row let out a choked sob.

“You’ve made me drink more water and go to the dentist and I think you’ve actually increased my life expectancy by at least ten years.”

Jake took a deep breath as he looked at the tears gathering in Amy’s eyes and the growing grin on her face.

“What I’m saying is that I used to be even more of an immature jerk. I was afraid of emotions, I refused to grow up and I was scared of letting people in my life. But you changed that. And I don't mean that you made me a different person - you just helped me become a better version of myself. You’ve always been there for me; as a colleague, as a friend, as a girlfriend, as a fiancee and now, if all goes to plan, as my wife. 

“I have spent the majority of my life repressing the hell out of my emotions and squashing down everything that made me feel something. But there is one thing that I will never repress, one feeling that I will never squash down, and that’s the love that I have for you.”

Amy’s lips were trembling and she was no longer trying to hide the tears rolling out of her eyes. Jake’s voice shook and he could feel the moisture gathering in his own eyes as well.

“I love you so much, Ames. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and grow old with you and start a family with you. You are beautiful, smart, loving, patient, forgiving, strong and the most incredible person I know. There is nowhere I would rather be right now but here, in this moment with you. And there is no one I would rather share my life with than you. You are my everything, Amy Santiago.”

Jake could hear people sniffling and blowing their noses, and somewhere near him, he could hear the incessant sobbing of Charles Boyle. 

But he tuned all of those noises out, and instead focused on the most beautiful sight in front of him: Amy was crying, her face screwed up in a way that suggested she was close to completely bawling her eyes out. A little bit of snot had escaped her nose and her mascara was smudged around her eyes. At some point, she had grabbed Jake’s hands and was now squeezing them so hard he was pretty sure his blood circulation would stop if she didn’t let go.

He had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write stuff this sweet, but peraltiago brings out the romantic in me.


End file.
